The Queen of Hatred
BLACK (3 - 4) |risk_level = WAW |emotional_boxes = 22 |bad_mood = 0 - 9 |norm_mood = 10 - 15 |good_mood = 16 - 22 |breach = yes |image2 = TheQueenOfHatredPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 2 |help = yes}} "In the name of love and justice, here comes Magical Girl!" - The Queen of Hatred The Queen of Hatred (O-01-04), also known by her original and previous name Magical Girl, is an Abnormality with the appearance of a young, pale-skinned girl with long, light-blue hair and yellow, anime-stylized eyes. She has a pink and black heart-shaped hairclip in her hair, wears light blue tights, pink shoes and a pink outfit: a pink layered/pleated skirt and jacket, and a small pink ribbon on her neck. She possesses a pink staff with yellow rings and at the top of it is a pink star with a heart-shaped hole on its center. The star is adorned by a pair of small white wings that flip on the air when idle. A light-blue heart-shaped object with a small star-shaped hole in its center is at the bottom. Ability Her special ability will trigger under different circumstances, along with its Qliphoth Counter dropping to 0. Her Qliphoth Counter will decrease by 1 when getting a Bad Result at the end of the work or if the player didn't have 3 or more employees die before each Qliphoth Meltdown. Her state will change depending on the Qliphoth Counter and have the following different effects: * Normal State ( Qliphoth Counter 2): At the end of the work, regardless of the result, The Queen of Hatred will blow a kiss in the form of a heart that expands from her position, healing the employee's HP and SP. * "Hysteric" State ( Qliphoth Counter 1): The Queen of Hatred will drop to her knees as dark hearts appear from her and break in half some moments later. Her face will turn dark and her eyes will start to glow. In this state, the Success Rate will decrease and depending on the amount of PE-Boxes produced, her Qliphoth counter will increase (16 or above) or decrease (Lower than 16). The Queen of Hatred also possess two ways to breach: * Passive Breach: She will get out of the containment in her humanoid form, helping to fight other breaching Abnormalities. For her to breach in this form, Emergency Level 2 must be activated. She possesses a decent amount of 1200 HP and average Movement Speed, levitating while moving. When in a passive breach, she will teleport to a random location where there's another breaching Abnormality or hostile entity. In this form, she possesses 3 different attacks: ** Basic Range Attacks: She is able to shoot stars from long range that deal around 15 Black Damage when hitting the first target that it reaches. She can switch to a secondary attack. ** Secondary Attack: Switching between normal attacks, she takes more time to perform this ability and it is more uncommon for her to do. She will raise one arm and make a gun-shape with her fingers (Similar as Funeral of the Dead Butterflies' Attack), that will deal medium Black Damage instantly to the target. ** 'Arcana Blade': After attacking with her basic attack for several times, if the target is not suppressed yet, she will charge a powerful attack, creating rings and heart-shaped figures. She prepares and moments later shoots a piercing laser that goes across the facility in a horizontal line to where she is facing, dealing constant Black Damage to any hostile entities and restoring any panicking employees. The laser lasts for some seconds and will increase its size and base damage, going through 3 stages, as more time passes. After she reaches the last stage of the laser power, she will stop to rest, unable to move or attack. Afterwards, she will move and/or teleport to another location with a hostile entity. * She will return to her containment once all the hostile entities are defeated. If 20% of the current employees in the facility die during her escape, she will drop to her knees, like in her "Hysteric" state, unable to move or attack. She will remain in that state for a while before transforming to her alternative form and proceeding to become a hostile. During this moment, employees are able to attack and suppress her. * Hostile Breach: For this to happen, her Qliphoth counter must reach 0 or when 20% of the employees die during her Passive Breach. The Queen of Hatred will start to transform, floating into the air as multiple light blue spears impale her, and finally, her staff floating above her will impale her too, triggering her transformation. She takes a new appearance, a light-blue snake-like creature, with black, empty eye sockets, a pink lower jaw, followed down all the half of her lower body; a pink ribbon on her chest, a pair of big light-blue wings, of purple and pink feathers, and arms coming out of the side of her head, with purple hands. Her back and spine are decorated with several heart-shaped objects, with pink borders and black interior. She will teleport to where are employees. When she teleports, she will make an "explosion" that gives lots of Black Damage to everyone nearby. She will crawl around for a while before turning towards a target (Employee or Abnormality) in the same room, preparing to charge a laser attack. After a while, the laser will be shot, channeled, and going across the facility in a horizontal direction, dealing Black Damage to any target in its way. The laser steal HP from the targets, healing The Queen of Hatred by an amount per damage dealt, and the laser will grow stronger as longer it's used or when receiving more damage. At the end, she will need to rest before teleporting to another location and repeating the pattern. When defeated, she will make an "explosion" that gives lots of Black Damage everyone nearby, her form will break and reveal the 'Magical Girl' falling slowly to the floor, with different circular lights below her. Then she will be returned back to her containment unit with the counter reset. Origin The Queen of Hatred share her story with The King of Greed and The Knight of Despair, all three being the 'Magical Girls' and mentioned to be sisters. She was one of the 'heroes' who wanted to protect the world, but due to her own obsession, she became unstable and even bipolar to some degree. The Queen of Hatred has shown to be more sentient than her other sisters, as her entries mention her ability to call the Emergency Response Department. She suffers from amnesia. While her short memory is acute, she's left with very few memories at all times, forgetting recent events and most breaches and changes in form. Her obsession with justice changed her mind to protect the people from any 'bad guys'. For balance, there must be evil and good, and if there's no 'evil', she will fulfill that part by transforming herself into her alternative form and losing control of herself. How she arrived in the facility and where she was found is still unknown. Details The Queen of Hatred responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Insight, Instinct and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Queen of Hatred's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-8 PE Boxes will cause her to feel Distressed, completing 9-15 will cause her to feel Normal, and 16-22 will make her be Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds and her Qliphoth counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( Black 3 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (22), emotional state and their Qliphoth counter (2). Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was bad, Qliphoth counter has decreased." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When more than 3 employees didn't die before the Qliphoth Meltdown alert fires, Qliphoth Counter decreased." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When Qliphoth Counter was at maximum, the physical and mental health of the employee who finished the work was healed." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When the facility reached emergency level 2, The queen of hatred voluntarily helped the suppression. However, if employees die at least 20% of them during the escape, the state of the Abnormality will change, and she has to be suppressed immediately." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "The queen of hatred’s status changed when Qliphoth Counter became 1. The work success rate decreased when The queen of hatred was in the said status. This status is designated “Hysteric” due to her anxiety and compulsion." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "When she was hysteric, creating 16 or more PE-BOXES increased her Qliphoth Counter." * "Managerial Tips 7" ** "When she was hysteric, creating 16 or less PE-BOXES decreased her Qliphoth Counter." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus her Qliphoth counter (2). This include her defenses when breaching: Red: Endured (0.7) - White: Weak (1.2) - Black: Resistant (0.3) - Pale: Weak (1.5) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +5% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'In the name of love and hate'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'In the name of love and hate'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = In the name of love and hate |Damage = R/W/B/P 5-8 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Very Long |Cost = 70 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 4 Fortitude Level 3 Justice Level 3 |Description = "A magical rod radiating with magical girl’s lovely energy. Bad people will be purified by its holy light and be born again. They will burn. They won’t want to wake up. The love that wanted to protect everyone soon became an obsession that corrodes heart. Everything was over when she tried to make it right." |SpecialAbility = "Attack with random attack type Depending on the type of attack, recover HP and SP of employees who hit by the projectile of the weapon"}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = In the name of love and hate |RED = 0.7 Endured |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.4 Resistant |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 4 Prudence Level 3 Temperance Level 3 |Description = "Magical dress infused with magical girl’s love and justice. Wearing it may ignite your spirit of justice and desire to protect the world, and you hear the sound of hatred, sinking deeper than love. What should we do? I made my mind to love everything in the world, but what’s left is a broken heart." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Success Rate +2, Work Speed +2, Movement Speed +4, Attack Speed +4 |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "Creature has the appearance of a woman ready fight any villain for peace and justice." * "Generally the creature is kind and polite to the employee and is able to converse casually. Creature continues to believe that it is a hero sent to save the world and is considerably proud of that fact." * "When the creature is faced with 'Anxiety' or 'Skepticism', within 2-4 days its outer persona changes and creature displays symptoms of dissociative disorder." * "Its definition of good and evil is fixed in its mind. Some assume that, when the creature’s beliefs led to the horrible doubt about the existence of evil, it chose to become ‘evil’ to negate that doubt." * "After ‘enraged’ behavior passes, it does not remember its own behavior. There is no need to remind the creature of past events." * "Employee M4032 : so, how are you doing today? Magical girl : Great. It’s quiet in here and the world is peaceful. Peace is a great thing. No more villains. Right?" * "Employee M4032: You look a bit blue today. Magical girl: Still great. World is peaceful, in here it’s… (Creature fell silent) (Omitted) Employee M4032: Hey, are you alright? Magical girl: Why is it still so peaceful? I live to defeat evil villains. The world doesn’t need me at all, does it? Oh, did I tell you I’m a magical girl? I was chosen to bring peace in to the world. But today, it’s already quiet. (Creature continued to murmur incomprehensible words by itself)" * "(The creature showed signs of anxiety and compulsive behavior; it didn’t even notice when the Employee came into the chamber) Magical girl: The world is divided into good and evil. I stand with justice. If I am good, there must be evil too. Without evil, I cannot exist. Who would save the world then? After these symptoms where displayed she was sedated with enough anesthetic to last 3 days." * "Interview Log S3_4921 Personnel clearance must be Level 3 or higher to read this document This recording is from the date of , incident number The abnormality used the confinement facility’s emergency phone to call an employee n the Emergency Response Department. Magical girl: (Continued sobbing noises) Employee: Emergency Response Department. Identification, please. Magical girl: I.. I did it. Oh, I, I couldn’t stop myself. If someone died, the blood is on my hands. I ruined everything. I betrayed those people who were so kind to me. I don’t remember … Employee: What happened? Magical girl: I don’t know. They aren’t moving. There is so much blood. I’m sorry. I just want to say sorry. (Omitted) Three corpses were found in the abnormality’s containment chamber. The discovered bodies were of the employees assigned to prevent incidents. Afterwards, Magical Girl lost recollection of the entire incident." Flavour Text * "The Queen of Hatred seems to be good to us until now, but caution is required." * "The Queen of Hatred is welcoming with a radiant smile who is just coming into the room." * "The Queen of Hatred wants to talk more about how the world has become peaceful thanks to herself." * "Her 'Magic jewelry' around her neck is glinting in the sunlight." * "She talks about 'Duty' to . She whisper that Her duty is very important and secretive." * "In fact, 'peace' is not what The Queen of Hatred desires." * "The Queen of Hatred is one of the most active and cheerful girls out of all the Abnormality. But that may not be all." * "The Queen of Hatred is humming while looking out the window, looking well." * "Her 'Magic shoes' occasionally tap together and make a cheerful sound." * "She talks about 'Justice' to . She whispers that her work itself is justice." * "The Queen of Hatred is saying greetings to . 'It's a nice day today!'" * "The Queen of Hatred is talking about a villain who had been reformed virtuously by herself. As compliments, she laughs delightfully." * "She bursts into laughter as she mumbles her transformation spell." * "Employee has finished on The Queen of Hatred. The Queen of Hatred looks somewhere beyond the employee with vacant expression without a word." * "The Queen of Hatred is proudly telling her stories of beating up 3 villains by herself to ." * "The lace of her magical outfit is swinging exuberantly." * " is listening to the story of The Queen of Hatred. Even though she has told this story for several times already, talking about it never gets old to her." Spoken while idle * "What kind of place is this?" * "Call me whenever there’s a danger!" * "How did I come to this place?" * "I don’t remember what happened last night…" * "Do you know about the worth of victory and the beauty of the world?" * "Tell me when something happens, okay? I can help!" Spoken while Hysteric * "Don’t you need me anymore…?" * "Why do I exist…?" * "Stop these voices…" * "Is it my turn…?" * "I hate this silent place. The world I knew was not peaceful like this." * "I am chosen. Who protects the world other than me?" * "There’s no light without darkness, like I am not here." * "Someone told me, there’s no “bad guy” anymore…Is that true?" Spoken during a Passive Breach Appearing: * "Leave it to me!" * "In the name of love and justice, here comes Magical Girl!" Encountering TETH level threats: * "Piece of cake!" * "Don’t worry! I’ll help you!" * "Weak bad guys are nothing to me!" Encountering HE level threats: * "Hmph, it’s going to be tough." * "I’ll do something!" Encountering WAW level threats: * "Minor arcana…? Is this place filled with arcana?" * "My senpais couldn’t do this, but I can!" Encountering ALEPH level threats: * "Everyone, leave here!" * "I will protect everyone even if it means I die!" * "Major strength… and I am alone… but I will not run!" Encountering The King of Greed: * "Sorry, senpai! But all I can do is to stop you!" Encountering The Knight of Despair: * "You’ve been eaten, too…… Is this cycle unescapable?" Suppression of The King of Greed: * "If I met senpai outside, I would probably be dead by now……" Suppression of The Knight of Despair: * "You……tried to suppress it…." Death: * "I will protect everyone to the end…" Becoming Hysteric: * "This is too much…" * "Was everything a lie?" * "I couldn’t protect… like her…." * "I am same as her…" * "Get out of my head…" * "Is it time to pay the price?" While attacking: * "With love!" * "In the name of justice!" Successful Suppression: * "We did it!" * "You can count on me any time!" Preparing her laser attack: * "O, the azure justice, the crimson love, In the name of the one buried in destiny, I shall make an oath to the light, that we will show those who stand in front of us the power of love." When shooting her laser: *"ARCANA BLADE!" Trivia * Her true name (The Queen of Hatred) reveals after Observation Level 4. Until then her name is 'Magical Girl'. * The Queen of Hatred has certain connections with The King of Greed and The Knight of Despair, all of them having similar objectives and sharing the name 'Magical Girl'. * Her E.G.O. weapon is along with Twilight (Apocalypse Bird's weapon) the only exclusive equipment that can deal all types of Damage in different attacks. * The Queen of Hatred seems like a reference to the genre of 'Mahō shōjo' or 'Magical girls', which are commonly represented in anime and manga, which is about girls who use magical powers or objects to defeat the antagonists. The outfit of The Queen of Hatred is heavily based on the common outfits of the protagonists. * The Queen of Hatred transforming into the second form holds a particularly strong resemblance to the way Mahō Shōjo work in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * In Legacy, the last letter in her subject number, which classifies the risk level of the Abnormality, was H''' (HE) instead of '''W (WAW) for some time. This was due to an update, increasing her risk level but not changing the last letter of her subject number. Gallery TheQueenOfHatredContainment.png|The Queen of Hatred's containment TheQueenOfHatredIdle1.png|Idle Stance with an aura on the ground TheQueenOfHatredKiss.png|The Kiss animation when healing an employee who finished a work TheQueenOfHatredPassiveBreachingStarAttack.png|The Queen of Hatred, helping during a breach, performing her basic star attack TheQueenOfHatredPassiveBreachingLaserPreparation2.png|Preparing her laser attack TheQueenOfHatredPassiveBreachingLaserPreparation3.png|Ready to shoot the laser TheQueenOfHatredPassiveBreachingLaser1.png|Firing her magical laser TheQueenOfHatredPassiveBreachingLaser3.png|The magical beam reach its power peak TheQueenOfHatredPassiveBreachingTired.png|Resting after the laser attack TheQueenOfHatredHysteric.png|Hysteric State TheQueenOfHatredTransformation1.png|Levitating, starting the Transformation stage TheQueenOfHatredTransformation2.png|Impaled TheQueenOfHatredTransformation3.png|Final Trigger TheQueenOfHatredTransformation4.png|About to transform TheQueenOfHatredBreachingAlternativeForm.png|Snake Form TheQueenOfHatredBreachingTeleportLanding.png|Landing after teleporting TheQueenOfHatredBreachingLaserPreparation.png|Preparing to charge TheQueenOfHatredBreachingLaserShot.png|Shooting its laser beam TheQueenOfHatredBreachingLaser1.png|Laser Power 1 TheQueenOfHatredBreachingLaser2.png|Laser Power 2 TheQueenOfHatredBreachingLaser3.png|Laser Power 3 TheQueenOfHatredBreachingTired.png|Tired after laser shot TheQueenOfHatredDefeated1.png|Defeat Animation starting TheQueenOfHatredDefeated2.png|The transformation breaks TheQueenOfHatredDefeated3.png|The Queen of Hatred falls TheQueenOfHatredDefeated4.png|Ditto TheQueenOfHatredDefeated5.png|The Queen of Hatred defeated 20180504025425_1.gif|The Queen of Hatred defeated animation TheQueenOfHatredDetailsUnlocked.png|The Queen of Hatred Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Humanoid Category:Original